7thjojofandomcom-20200222-history
Walkthrough: Luxor
<> Josuke's route skips the Café, so continue straight to Cairo if you're playing as him. Also, there are no opportunities to use the radio in this area, so Steel does not have a progress report. Obtainable Items Events *VS Bastet The goal of this event is to get Mariah to the upper part of the map and have Joseph and Abdul corner her. The actual chase sequence won't start until Joseph heads past the couple with the wedding ring, so feel free to grab the recovery items to the left and right of the start point. Make sure to go left first, as the vase behind the Wine will remove some metal if you interact with it. Once you head up, the chase sequence proper will start, and you'll have to avoid metals. If they hit you, you'll take damage, and the more you get hit, the more your movement speed will decrease. Mariah also throws knives which can inflict Bleeding in addition to the above. You can end the event by catching up to her and fighting her, but as you can only fight her with one party member it won't be easy if Joseph or Abdul are underleveled. Keep healed, and if you get too slow or get to the top without trapping Mariah, reset - it's not worth the hassle. Note that you are not obligated to switch between Abdul and Joseph during the chase : once Joseph reaches his spot (next to the power line to the left), the chase will automatically switch to Abdul, or vice versa. Just after the two split up, enter the gate just north of Joseph and inspect the chest next to the building. This chest contains the Life Magnetism Overdrive skill. You '''do '''want this -'' this skill will reduce Joseph's magnetism, speeding up his movement, and also affects Abdul. This will make the chase sequence much, MUCH easier. *VS Seth If you have 10FP or more with Polnareff before the event with Sethan, you'll have the option of searching with Jotaro or splitting up to look for him. Search with Jotaro for +1FP with him, but you'll be put on the normal route. Search for Polnareff and you'll be turned into a child as well, allowing you to battle Alessy. You'll get +1FP with Polnareff afterwards - if you manage to defeat Alessy, you'll get +3FP instead, as well as some stat-boosting items. If you run from the battle, you'll be taken to a cutscene where you have to find a place to hide within the time limit - pick up the ball and cane, use the cane to knock down the mirror, then check the fish tank to complete the event. *Joseph VS Alessi There's another version of this scene that only triggers if your FP with Joseph if 15FP or above, but your FP with Polnareff is ''below 10. If you have 10FP with Polnareff, the above event will take priority, and you won't be able to view this version even if you stay with Jotaro. If you fulfill the above conditions, Joseph will follow Polnareff instead of the protagonist, he then confronts Alessi saying the same lines as the protagonist until Alessi uses Sethan on him. Joesph then proceeds to clacker volley Alessi and a battle starts. Joseph will only be able to use the ripple but there will be new moves such as the tornado kick. Enemy Data Category:Walkthrough